


private story

by r1ptides



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Percys private story on snapchat, honestly this is. crackfic, they can have phones au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/pseuds/r1ptides
Summary: au in which they can have phones. percy's private story/snapchat
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	private story

**Author's Note:**

> I prob wouldn't have thought of the whole "they can have phones" thing without newregistration's fic about percy having a phone so Inspo creds to them and read their fics my literal favorite things on this website!!!  
> if u follow my Tumblr tridentgum u can see all my ideas ive had for this lmao enjoy ig also I don't have dyslexia so for percy's typing I guessed ish? I have trouble spelling too though so hopefully its close ish  
> also I deadass logged out of my snap for this and a lot won't be accurate to actual snap prompts bc I really didn't want to make a whole new account to write this fic

**Download Snapchat for free?** _Install_

**Enter the password for** **pjackson93@icloud.com** **to authorize this transaction:** _ ihateGabe20  _

**Sign up**

**What’s your name?**

**FIRST NAME:** _ Percy _

**LAST NAME:** _ Jackson _

**When’s your birthday?**

_ August 18 1898 _

**Your username: percyjackson2005**

_ Change my username _

**Pick a username**

**Your username is how friends add you on Snapchat**

_ pjackson93 _

**Set a password**

**Your password should be at least 8 characters**

_ ihateGabe20 _

**Allow Snapchat access to camera?** _ Yes _

**Allow Snapchat access to microphone?** _ Yes _

**Edit Name**

**First name:** _ Percy _

**Last name:** _ Jackson :D _

_ Save _

**Add Friends:** **🔎** _ groverunderwoodkeeper _

_ Add _

**Grover Underwood added you back!**

**Nancy Bobofit (queennance2329) added you by search!**

_ Decline _

**Nancy Bobofit (queennance2329) added you by search!**

_ Decline _

**Grover Underwood is typing…**

Grover Underwood:

| Nancy Bobofit just snapped me asking why you won’t add her back.

Me:

| why wuold i shes a bicth

| how did she get my snap

Grover Underwood:

| I put your Snapchat on my Yancy private story

Me:

| y do u have a privaet just for school

Grover Underwood:

| I use my main story for my Camp friends.

Me:

| oh cool

| more ppl r adding me 

Grover Underwood:

| Nancy just said if you don’t add her back she will break my legs

Me:

| i wuold clock her

| but fine

**Nancy Bobofit (queennance2329) added you by search!**

_ Accept _

_ View friendship _

**Edit name for queennance2329**

_ Nancy bitchfit _

_ Save _

**Nancy bitchfit is typing…**

Nancy bitchfit:

| Hi Prissy

| I can see when you open these

Me:

| i wuold clocku if yoy tried to break Grovers legs

Nancy bitchfit:

| Calm down ur so dramatic

| Why do you type like that

Me:

| dislexa

Nancy bitchfit:

| Oh dyslexia

| So you can’t read basically

Me:

| chill ur frekles deadass look like cheeto juce

**Nancy bitchfit is typing…**

**Nancy bitchfit sent you a chat!**

**Nancy bitchfit is typing…**

**Nancy bitchfit sent you a chat!**

**Nancy bitchfit is typing…**

**Nancy bitchfit sent you a chat!**

**Nancy bitchfit is typing…**

**Nancy bitchfit sent you a chat!**

**New story**

**Private Story (Only I can post)**

**Choose who can view your Private Story. Only you will be able to add to this Story and invite friends.**

**New Private Story Name:** _ percy’s privaet will make name later _

**Viewers:** _ Grover Underwood _

**Create Private Story**

  
  



End file.
